


This Ain't Scooby Doo XXX

by 123z



Series: This Ain't Scooby Doo XXX [2]
Category: Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Velma pays the rent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to the Hanna Barbera characters, this is just my fan tribute to those mentioned.

USA, 1970.

xxx

"Scooby Doo, where ARE you?"

Velma Dinkley, for it was she, was severely frustrated as she searched the rented two bedroom apartment.  
The seventeen year old bespectacled brunette was in her ubiquitous outfit of oversized orange turtle neck sweater, plaited skirt and knee high socks.  
Left alone by the other members of the Mystery Machine gang, who had taken their pet dog to the Vet, she had hoped to put the precious time to good use. 

The hour was noon and all four of them had breakfasted together and then Freddy, Daphne and Shaggy had taken the Great Dane to be neutered.  
The great lump was forever fucking the furniture and had also taken a particular liking to Shaggy's left leg, much to his annoyance.  
So the decision had been made to give him the snip.

"JINKIES! Where did I put that thing?"

The girl referred to her dog shaped purple dildo that she had intended to spend a happy hour with until the others returned.  
Despite outwardly looks, the nerdy looking type was actually a little fuck bunny who had discovered her insatiable sexual needs at the tender age of fifteen when her fingers had found their way to her juicy vagina all by themselves.

At the school they all attended in Coolsville she had earned a reputation of being easy, lavishing sexual favours to most of the male students, in between having exciting adventures on the road during the Summer break in the Mystery Machine.

She had turned the living room upside down in her fruitless search when she heard a rapping on tne front door.

"Hello? Who is it?" She yelled through the closed door."

"The Landlord sent me for the rent, can you open please?"

Velma opened the door and observed a cute eighteen year old with long fair hair in a white tee shirt and tight blue flared jeans.

"Hi, the guys are out right now, I don't know anything about the rent due."

Harry looked at the short, almost sexless looking girl with the thick lensed glasses and bobbed chin length brown hair.

"Well, Hector says he's owed a month's rent and told me to collect today or you're out."

Velma jiggled her glasses on her cute nose and hopped nervously from one foot to the other. 

"You better come on in while I check to see if Freddy left the money."

Velma led the way as the young man followed her into the well lit apartment.

"Gosh, I've told Freddy a dozen times about money, but no one ever listens to me. What can I do? I'm Velma by the way."

The girl looked in drawers and on table tops for any elusive cash lying around. 

"Harry, pleased to meet you."

As she searched the flirty brunette stole several furtive glances at the six footer, admiring his physique.

"Maybe in the bedroom, shall we check it out?" 

"Sure."

The pair of them made their way to the bedroom Velma shared with Daphne, a white walled spacious room with a twin bed.  
Velma went to the dresser and opened a large box that belonged to her roommate Daphne.

The box contained no money but a purple realistic dildo in the shape of a dogs penis!  
Made of plastic it was elasticated and when Velma took it out it wobbled in her fist.

"Wow! Look at that? Is it your friends?"

"I'm sooo embarrassed! It's mine actually, I thought I had lost it. I call it Scooby Doo."

Daphne! You cheeky bitch, using my sex toy behind my back.

Harry looked at his watch and shook his head. He had been told in no uncertain terms that he had to collect that very day and not to return empty handed.

"Look, about the rent. You're behind about $300. Can you pay or not?"

Velma looked at the young man with the dreamy blue eyes and long lashes as she absentmindedly rubbed the dildo with a languid stroke of her hand.  
She sat on the edge of the bed and planted her feet in wide, her skirt riding up milky white thighs.  
Harry cleared his throat and stared, unabe to tear his eyes away.

"Maybe we can come to some other arrangement." Said Velma as she brought the dog cock dildo to her pouting lips."

"What other way?" The young man shifted his stance as his very virile manhood started to move in his jeans.

"Well, I like to suck things."

She opened her mouth and poked her pink tongue out and swiped the seven inch long plastic from base to head. Then she popped the tapered head inside and slobbered over it loudly.

"When are the others due back again?"

 

He gulped as he gazed at the girl who had moved up onto all fours side on to him and was busy deep throating the sex toy with great relish.  
Her shirt had ridden up over her rump and his eyes grew like saucers when he realised she had neglected to wear any underwear.

"Don't know." She answered between sucks. "Watch this."

She let out a long drool of spit that ran down the underside of the purple thing in a slow trickle and then devoured nearly all of the toy in one go.  
Her head bobbed quickly up and down and her lower half bobbed right along.

By now Harry had sprouted a raging hard on and placed both of his hands at the front of his jeans in a futile attempt to hide his erection.

"How about I suck your cock and we'll call it even?" 

Velma turned over onto her back and hitched up her skirt and showed of her hairy beaver between spread out legs as she wanked the dildo up and down her inner thighs. 

Harry nodded with agreement as the girl got up and already stroked his fly and traced out the impressive outline of his boner.  
His balls churned in his boxers as the front of his jeans bulged visibly. 

"Is it a deal?" She asked as she looked up at him through her thick lenses.

There could be no turning back for harry at this point and he said yes.  
Velma laid on her belly and kicked out her legs behind her and unzipped his fly and let his stiff cock spring out.  
She took hold of it and studied the big vein up the right of the long six inch shaft and the shiny wet tip.

"This is for the back rent right! Are we clear on that?" 

As she spoke her sweet hot breath fanned his cock head sublimly and he looked down as her tongue ran a circle over her plump lips.

"For the rent, absolutely."

"Goodie! I so love sucking cock!"

With that she tongued all of his hot shaft up and down with her right hand firmly on the base.  
He groaned and bent at the knees so that she has a better purchase on his aching prick.  
With a wicked laugh from the nerdy looking girl she moved her head down and swallowed up his length with no visible discomfort.

"Mmm, nice taste, so much better than plastic!"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Velma puffed out her cheeks as she blissfully gobbled up the rigid cock of the grateful man at the edge of her bed.  
The hearty brunette ran her fingernails along his ball sack and was rewarded with his hiss of breath.  
Without asking Harry shrugged his tee off and bared his finely haired chest.

"I like a manly chest, so scrummy!"

Velma interrupted her expert blow job and adjusted her eyeglasses for a closer look at the half naked young man.

His long curls fell about his shoulders and down the back of his neck.

Then she resumed her promised sucking and surrounded his knob with her luscious lips, inhaling deeply as she did so.  
The man was highly delighted. The things she were doing with her tongue and lips astounded him.  
She looked so geeky.

His eyes rolled back in his head as he fought desperately to delay his oncoming orgasm.  
Velma not only turned him on but she felt the pleasureable tingling in her nether regions that signalled her own arousal.

Her left hand found its way under her body and made its way to her moistened pussy.  
She frigged herself lightly and hummed on his cock. His balls, painfully tight and heavy, ached for release, and his body tensed with an urgent need to fuck the girl.

"I know just what you're thinking sweetie. Well, I need your cock too. So, get naked."

Velma raised up onto her knees and pulled her bulky sweater off over her head.  
Her glasses slipped off and she scrabbled around for them on the bed.

"I'm simply blind without them." 

Harry by now had ripped his shoes and socks off, tugged his jeans off and had discarded them on the carpet.  
Velma looked on approvingly at his naked frame with his upright cock jutting out proudly.

"Why, you're gorgeous." She exclaimed as she placed her spectacles on again.

"I can say the same about you."

Indeed, Velma had revealed a huge pair of mammaries that seemed to defy gravity.  
Naked, apart from her yellow ankle socks she had, surprisingly enough a voluptuous hourglass figure, dominated of course by the double D cup hooters that resembled two volleyballs.  
The protruding nipples, haredened by her arousal were surrounded by large areolas.

"Wanna suck 'em, big boy?"

Harry nodded and climbed onto the bed alongside the buxom girl.  
He twisted his body as she tantalisingly thrust up her boobs into his face.  
With an effort the fair haired man opened his mouth onto her left globe of flesh and smothered the stiff nipple.

"Oh, baby, that feels so nice."

He began to nip and nibble on the fleshy breast and felt her squirm against his solid body.  
His hand hand caressed her right tit as he suckled the left and then switched over which sent delightful shivers down her spine.

Velma teased and stroked the silky soft pubes of her muff, her middle finger eventually sinking inside her dampened slot.  
The more he attended to her throbbing nipples the more her pussy flooded with the singular desire to be penetrated.

"Get on your back." 

Velma heard him say and duly rolled over and tilted her head back so that her face was presented upside down.  
Harry held her cantaloupe sized right tit and then shoved his stiff woodie directly into her gaping mouth and down her throat.

The bespectacled girl gagged and gurgled as the young man was unable to contain himself and literally face fucked her.  
Her eyes watered and her mouth drooled saliva as he pistoned in and out relentlessly, his toes digging into the carpet firmly.

"My gosh, what fun!" He cried as his cock swelled to a new and breath taking stiffness. 

His entire cock, slippery with her spit, slid in and out in smooth strokes and a pleasant warm feeling filled her mouth.

Velma floundered around on the bed and found her dildo.  
She mumbled urgently and waved it in the air and Harry took the hint and reached forward over her prostrate frame.  
His cock hit the back of her throat as he leaned in and blocked her air flow so that she inhaled through flared nostrils.

His right hand took hold of the doggy dildo and inserted it into her juicy cunt and proceeded to ram it in and out.  
Velma grasped his hand with hers and together they both fucked her hard with the false cock.  
In order to better pleasure the hot girl Harry pulled his shimmering prick from Velma's gullet and moved down by her feet.

"I love it!" She purred as her pelvis rocked and bucked up to meet the lunging toy.

Her cunt gaped to accomodate the dildo as a gobsmacked Harry guided it in and out lovingly.  
Velma's big tits undulated with the frenzied moves of her ass along the bed, and a smear of her fluids left a vertical line on the sheet. 

"I need to be fucked so bad! Give me that fucking cock of yours, now!"

Harry didn't need to be told twice and replaced the dildo with his twitching hard on.  
He settled his long frame on her diminutive body and thrust up inside her softness.  
Velma kicked her legs out wide and gasped at the hot length that pierced her welcoming twat.

"Oh, fuck yeah! Nice cock honey."

Harry gave a couple of tentative rolls of his hips and then shoved up with more force and increased his firm and steady strokes.

Harry bent and kissed her humongous left boob and then her right, rocking his pelvis against her as he did so.  
Velma moaned and arched her back, wrapping her short legs around his calves as he fucked her hot cunt.  
He felt her arms around his neck and she pulled him in closer so that her vibrant ripe body fit snugly to his.

They kissed and she sucked his tongue into her mouth, her body quivering with a wanton lust and her heart pumped against his unyielding chest. 

"Harder sweetie, harder!" She demanded.

Using his youthful strength the boy split her sweaty quim with his rock hard organ and rammed into her until his cum swollen balls slapped into her upturned and juddering buttocks.  
Velma squealed and her feet tapped out a tattoo on his lower back as she drew him into her with wild abandon.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She intoned with each and every inward motion.

Then she shrieked with laughter as he suddenly rolled the both of them onto their sides and then further, so that she was straddled atop him.

"Cheeky!" 

Harry drew his fingers lasciviously along the outsides of her huge knockers and she hissed at the exquisite sensation.

"Fuck me now."

Velma adjusted her glasses on her nose and reached under to reinsert his raging stiff.  
She dragged his cock head over her hard clit for a quick thrill and then dropped her sodden pussy all the way down his entire length.  
Her deep chestnut pubic hair merged with his finer set as their groins met.  
She lifted up and half of his prick emerged from her cunt, covered in a sheen of juices.  
Then she sat back down with a frantic move that took their breath away.  


Velma began to ride his upright pole with her chunky white thighs clamped to his legs, and her billowing big tits bouncing wildly in time with her grinding.  
Harry looked up at the girl who squtted over him and marvelled at her surprising confidence for someone her age.

"Feels so good in my pussy." She moaned as she pulled her knees forward on either side of his body and hopped up and down on his impaling hard cock.

His big balls smacked under her jiggling buttocks as her wet cunt milked his prick with a lewd sluicing noise that left him speechless.  
He was being fucked silly by a seventeen year old!

"Velma? Velma, where are you?" 

A male voice brought the rutting couple out of their dreamy fuck and Freddie Jones poked his head around the bedroom door.

"What the hell! Who's this hippy? What are you up to?"

The tall athletic looking all American boy with the thick mop of blonde hair and square jaw looked agog at the naked, well upholstered Velma sat on the lap of a lanky boy whose cock was firmly embedded inside her.  
She looked at the eighteen year old who stood with his arms folded across his sky blue shirt and sighed.

"What I am doing Freddie, is paying the rent. And you're welcome by the way."

Velma slid off Harry whose shiny cock slapped up on his belly.  
The horny brunette looked breathless and her immense bosom heaved on her chest.

"Well, get naked and come here and fuck my ass off."

More to come...


	3. Chapter 3

Freddie Jones had returned to the rented apartment he shared with the Mystery Machine gang in order to pay the back dated rent, only to discover the sex crazed Velma in bed with a lanky hippy type.

This was not the first time he had accidently stumbled on the girl in bed doing the hubba hubba and it was quite embarrassing.  
He remembered the first time she had seduced him, not a year since, when she had unexpectedly joined him in the shower and had given him a very satisfactory blow job.

Outward appearances could be deceiving he thought and the sturdy looking bespectacled girl was a fine fuck.  
In contrast, the slim and sexy redhead, Daphne, only had eyes for other girls, and his best endeavours to get her into the sack had proved fruitless.  
Now he began to rise to the occasion and his cock stiffened in his flares.

As he stripped off, showing no shyness in the presence of the naked Harry, he stared at Velma with an intense gaze as she assumed a position on her bed where she was on all fours.

"Right, you pretend to be Scooby Doo and fuck me doggy style. Ruff!" Velma grinned and wagged her sizeable rump from left to right.

Freddie stood quite naked, his well endowed manhood swinging up and down, the swollen head gleaming and enflamed.  
Velma licked her lips at the sight of his gorgeous frame.  
A broad chest matted with wiry hair and narrow hips made her drip with desire.  
He eyed her hairy beaver with the tiny drops of moisture around her red slot and rubbed his erection.

As the sunlight came through the big window Freddie came up behind the impatient Velma and plunged his thick girth into her steaming twat.  
Again she could feel her juices flow as the large knob swelled inside her molten cavern.

Velma shrieked as his stiff prick slurped inside her, his balls banging on her posterior.  
He leaned in and his muscular chest and shoulders pressed against her, pushing her plump frame to and fro under his oppressive pounding.

"Fuck me Freddie, fuck this hot twat!"

His strong thrusts sent thrills up and down her legs and her heavy tits swayed and bounced under her.  
She looked up through her thick lenses as Harry presented her with his rigid cock for her to suck.

The voluptuous girl was fucked in unison as Freddie sank his cock inside her with urgent moves of his pelvis, and Harry rammed into her mouth as he knelt in front of her.  
Sweat prickled his brow as Velma greedily bobbed her head on his meat, her tongue vibrating madly on his glans.

"This is one hot bitch!" He said as he looked over her to the blonde hunk fucking her from behind.

"You better believe it." Freddie answered as he grabbed onto the twin cheeks of her big ass.

"Let's switch."

Velma cooed with glee as Freddie disengaged and brought his impressive tool to her face.  
She popped him in with a yummy sound and deep throated him, his balls touching her dribbling chin.  
As she devoured the big cock, Harry fed her his pecker and her cunt squeezed on his shaft as he began to move.

Both men marvelled at the young girl as she took them eagerly moving in tandem on the ever dampening sheets.  
Harry increased tempo as he drove his aching cock faster into the welcoming muff, his balls tickled by the tufted cleft of her crack.  
He cupped the pale cheeks of her big ass and closed his eyes at the wonderful feel of her pussy around his shaft.

Then Velma wiggled her butt and the twisting and bucking made him lose it and he shot his hot semen onto the feverish depths of her cunt.

"I love that when a boy shoots inside me! Zoinks!"

Harry rolled over, his knob seeping cum on his naked thigh as he panted with relief.  
Velma also rolled over and her gigantic boobs spread out on either side of her ribcage.

"Right, here we go." Cried the tall blonde as he moved between her open legs.

She welcomed his thickness into her slippery slit and her short legs thrashed on the bed.  
He shoved his weight down and moved quickly with strokes that saw his cock withdraw and then slam back in.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh yes!" Screamed a frenzied Velma.

She humped back up at him as their meshed bodies became a mass of sweating, glistening flesh, loud slaps resounding in the room.

He was aware of Harry's cum in her pussy sloshing around his cock as he fucked her.  
Her tits flattened on his solid wall of a chest as she was pinned to the bed.

Harry looked on as they rocked together, Freddie's ass was clenched tight and made two dimples on either side.

Velma's socks had drooped off her dainty feet and appeared like yellow puppets as they dangled from her bunched toes.

"Damn, I gotta cum."

Freddie withdrew his shiny cock and moved up to let Velma capture it between her lush boobs.  
His long prick settled perfectly in the deep cleavage she made by crushing the big mounds of flesh and rubbed him up and down.

His purple tip poked up over the top of her tits as he dribbled some saliva into the furrow and lubricated the channel for him.  
The shameless brunette pursed her lips and his cock head slotted into her mouth each time it emerged from the tit tunnel.

"Agghh!" He yelled as he erupted into her mouth.

Velma growled as her mouth overflowed with his white cream that spurted in great wads, bathing her tongue and gums.  
Freddie held her head still, his fingers tangled in her short hair as he continued to send jets of cum at the roof of her mouth.

"Fucking amazing!" Said Harry as at last Freddie released Velma and his withering erection slid out.

Her huge tits heaved and she let a thin string of white jizz roll out of the corner of her mouth.  
All three, spent and gleaming laid out on the bed.  
Velma took her glasses off and blew air on them to clear the lenses.

"Well, paid in full, right Harry?" 

"You got it." He said as he gave her hefty bosom a final glance.

He gathered his things and left, leaving the other two to themselves.  
Freddie looked on as Velma looked around in vain for something.

"What is it?" He asked as he pulled his shirt back on.

"Oh, it's about this big." She held up her index fingers about seven inches apart. "And it's a bright purple.  
Reminds me of Scooby Doo."

END


End file.
